


Found

by queenlunatic



Series: Zutara Week 2019 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I might have taken the prompt too literally I think, I tried y'all, Married Zutara, Prompt - Found, Steambaby, Zutara Week 2019, creative juices are running low, more of a drabble than anything else, written for Zutara Week Day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlunatic/pseuds/queenlunatic
Summary: "Speaking of your mother, let's go find her, she can't be that far."His son's squeals of delight set a peace to his inner fire."Where do you think she is dad?"Zuko shrugs his shoulders as best as he can with a five year old on them. But of course, he knows exactly where his wife is.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> I think I took the prompt too literally this time around and well ... it's nothing more than a cute little drabble, still I hope whoever reads this enjoys!

* * *

"I found you dad! I found you!" the voice of his son rings out across the room.  
  
He feels more than he sees his son crash into him, nearly knocking all the air out of his lungs. He catches the young prince and lets his laughter boom through the hallway.  
  
"So you have!" Two glittering blue eyes sparkle with mischief as they look up at him. His chubby arms reach out and Zuko picks him up.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to cut back on the tea cakes with Grandpa Iroh buddy, you're getting heavier."  
  
Zuko sets his son atop of his shoulders and the little prince latches his hands into his hair, setting his topknot askew.  
  
"Momma says I'm a growing boy that needs nourishment."  
  
He has to chuckle at his son's regurgitation of his wife's obvious choice of words. "Your mother's been teaching you new words."  
  
He feels tiny hands pull at his hair, "Yup!"  
  
"Speaking of your mother, let's go find her, she can't be that far."  
  
His son's squeals of delight set a peace to his inner fire.  
  
"Where do you think she is dad?"  
  
Zuko shrugs his shoulders as best as he can with a five year old on them. But of course, he knows exactly where his wife is.  
  
*  
  
Peals of laughter come from Katara's favorite garden, on a terrance, with a large fountain right in the middle, surrounded by fire-lilies, as his son scrambles off his shoulders and runs towards his mother.  
  
"Found you momma!"  
  
Katara reaches down to sweep him up into her arms. "Yes you did my little prince."  
  
His son snuggles into Katara's embrace and the scene is so heartwarming he almost has a mind to tell her not to-  
  
"Now, I think it's time we begin with your lessons."  
  
His son's grumbling has been compared to his thousands of times by all his friends and family. Zuko can't say they're wrong, even he would grumble like that when it was time for daily lessons. (He still grumbles like that before any meeting, or so Katara tells him.)  
  
"Now Lu Ten," Katara scolds as she sets him down, "your education is important--"  
  
As Katara waxes on about how a prince's education is vital, not that Lu Ten is paying much attention--he's soon distracted by a passing butterfly-- which leaves Zuko to wonder just how long they'll be able to trick the little prince into daily lessons by playing some sort of game beforehand. 


End file.
